Inuyasha: Keep Bleeding Love
by dpbclover
Summary: Song fic. Song- Leona Lewis. Inuyasha finds that he literally bleeds love for Kikyo. PLZ R&R!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleeding Love**_

_**Closed off from love I didn't need the pain **_

_**Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain **_

_**Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen **_

_**But something happened for the very first time with you **_

_**My heart melted to the ground found something true **_

_**And everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy **_

Inuyasha sat on the ground, head slumped. Kikyo. She was the first person that he had ever loved. She was the first person that had ever made him feel guilty, happy, sad, or any emotion. She gave life to him. Now she was gone. Gone forever. Gone because of what he had done to her.

_**But I don't care what they say **_

_**I'm in love with you **_

_**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth **_

_**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing **_

He could think of many reasons to die. None to live. His heart filled with emotions for Kikyo. He loved her with all of his heart. A heart that was now broken. He stood. He had to end his misery. He had to get rid of his pain. He knew that no one in this world wanted him, not even the one who he had sworn eternal love to. No one. One is the loneliest number, but zero was less than one. Zero was nothing, and he was zero. He grabbed Tetsusaiga and looked down at his wrists. He was about to end his pain.

_**You cut me open and I **_

_**Keep bleeding**_

_** keep keep bleeding love**_

_** I keep bleeding I keep keep bleeding love **_

_**Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love **_

_**You cut me open **_

Inuyasha could think of many reasons of how he had hurt Kikyo. He was going to cut himself for everyone of them. A cut for every mistake, a cut for every wrongful thing. He hesitated before he put the tip of the blade to his wrist. He yelped as he cut deep into his flesh, sending blood flying into his hair. His fangs glistened in the sunlight.

_**Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud **_

_**Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt **_

_**Yet I know that their goal is to keep me from falling**_

_** But nothing's greater than the risk that comes with your embrace **_

_**And in this world of loneliness I see your face**_

_** Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy**_

_** Maybe maybe **_

He should have listened to Kikyo. That was what this first cut had been for. He had not listened to her about Kagome. He should have never hung around her. She was a hindrance and he had never needed her. He could have stayed with Kikyo. If only he had listened.

He had not known how bad it had hurt Kikyo, when he had hung out with her. Why didn't he hang out with Kikyo, if he loved her so much? If he had thought, no, listened to Kikyo, she would still be here right now and he wouldn't be going through this. He hadn't listened though and he was punishing himself.

_**And I keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love **_

_**Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love **_

_**Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love **_

_**You cut me open and**_

_** I Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding **_

Inuyasha prepared himself for another cut. The pain of the first one had numbed, but the blood hadn't stopped. He was bleeding all of his love out. Bleeding it out for Kikyo. He had lost a lot of blood, but that was good for him, wasn't it?

He began to cry. He didn't have to do this. He didn't want to die, but it seemed better than living. The prospect of giving away all of his troubles, all of his worries, and all of his pains, appealed to him. But what if Kikyo did want to be with him. He knew that if he believed that, he would be living a lie.

He thought about Kikyo again. He had made her cry. He had made her leave. He deserved to die for it. He cut himself for another wrong doing.

_**And it's draining all of me**_

_** Though they find it hard to believe**_

_** I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see **_

This cut had been for not protecting her. He had failed her three times. Twice in the hands of Naraku and once he dropped her off of the cliff. He was supposed to have been there for her.

Kikyo had known that too. She knew that Inuyasha had not been there for her. She knew that she would have never been happy with him. That was what bothered Inuyasha. He knew Kikyo was miserable.

_**And I keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love **_

_**Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love **_

_**Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love **_

_**You cut me open and**_

_** I Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding **_

Inuyasha was on the verge of dying, alone and miserable. He had no strength and he could feel his life ebbing away. He was dying a lonely death- a death that shouldn't have been. He still thought of Kikyo, and he still wept, but most of all he just thought that there was no way to live now.

With that thought, he was gripped with a will to live. He didn't want to die. No he couldn't die yet. Not yet. He had many things that he wanted to do and see, but it was useless. He cried out in a death cry. He regretted this. He wasn't supposed to die.

There was a yell. Could it have been? Yes. It was Kikyo. Inuyasha could see her hazy outline in the distance.

She ran over to him. "INUYASHA!" She bent down at Inuyasha's side and wept. She cradled him in her arms. "Why Inuyasha, why?" she cried.

"For you Kikyo," he said, blood spluttering every where. "Kikyo," he said meekly, "I- I don't want to die Kikyo. I don't want to. Please help me. I don't want to die." His eyes shone with a faint hope. Kikyo shook her head, there was nothing she could do.

Inuyasha looked at her pityingly knowing that he did not have much time. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Kikyo felt blood flow into her mouth. She began to weep more. She felt Inuyasha go limp. He was almost dead.

Kikyo made a quick decision. She grabbed Tetsusaiga and spoke softly, "As you did for me Inuyasha," then she plunged the sword through her and Inuyasha's hearts. She ended both of their misery, forever. They were bound in Death's eternal embrace.

_**And I keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love **_

_**Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love **_

_**Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love **_

_**You cut me open and **_

_**I Keep bleeding, **_

_**keep keep bleeding **_

**AN: I know that this is a sad story. I would just like to point out that I am NOT emo. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
